Euregatto's Guide to Xanze's World
by Euregatto
Summary: the in depth detail of Xanze's story: Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart! This was made to help the Xanze Community along with their fanfictions. If you're interested in joining the fanclub, send me a PM! :D
1. Overveiw

Welcome to Euregatto's Guide to Xanze's World, the in depth detail of Xanze's story: Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart! This was made to help the Xanze Community along with their fanfictions. If you're interested in joining the fanclub, send me a PM! :D

**Before You Begin**

I'm the only one allowed to have a guide like this because Xanze is my character so I know her best. No hard feelings. The rules to the community can be found on my profile.

Now, onward!

**Part I: Xanze's character**

As stated in chapter 1 of the main story, Close Your World, Xanze is a Nobody and number 0 of the Organization.

**Name: **Xanze (supposed to be pronounced Zahn-Zay, but if you want to pronounce her name differently be my guest.)  
**Nickname:** Scout  
**Looks**: Slightly taller than Larxene, short black hair tied back in a ponytail, two streaks of gray, golden eyes, cloak (Orgy Uniform lol)  
**Occupation**: Nobody, number 0 in the organization, explosives expert  
**Limit Break**: Rocket Launcher/Bazooka thingy  
**Element**: Reverse (changing colors to negative, making someone see things opposite [like they're looking in a mirror], defying gravity, etc)  
**Controls**: The Scouting Nobodies  
**Title:** "The Break Loose Scout"  
**Personality: **Usually Sarcastic, but knows when to be open and is not afraid to speak her opinion. Loves to make jokes, mostly wise cracks, and can pull a clean prank. She tends to help out people with their problems, but only if she feels she should intervene. Her favorite thing is to face-palm (slapping her hand over her face or against her forehead)  
**Relationships: **Can get along with the other members very well. Close friends with Demyx. Is the only member Saix doesn't snap at on a normal occasion. Tends to treat Zexion like a child. Shoots Xigbar a glare every time he turns his back to her-which he always does. No one seems to know why.  
**Weapon: **A mint green colored arrowgun that looks more like a sniper rifle, named Carron.  
**Profile: **A sarcastic yet caring Nobody with the ability to **reverse** almost anything in her favor, she lacks the desire for a "heart" and her true reasons for joining the Organization are unclear.

If you want a VERY short intro, just read this: "The daughter of Xigbar who goes by the nickname "Scout", she can _reverse_ anything in her favor. Weapon: Arrowgun Sniper Rifle."

**Part II: Timeline**

Xanze, real name Zane, was the only child of Braig (Xigbar) and Enza. Enza, her mother, was killed by Braig when Zane was only 11 years old. When I post chapter 3 of **Chase the Dark**, you'll learn that she was found and brought into the Organization by Vexen.

Ten years later, when Zane is 21 years old, she is found by Vexen (because she had lost her Heart with zero intentions of getting it back) and that's when things start to take a downhill turn in events. Xigbar is agitated (beyond anything a Nobody could ever hope to feel) that Xanze had gotten mixed into the Organization, but because she doesn't recognize him as Braig he decides to give her the cold-shoulder.

Now a Nobody, Xanze becomes fast friends with Demyx and Zexion... and Saix is the only Nobody he doesn't snap at for failing a mission (she doesn't fail often, anyway).

Several years later, when Xanze is 27 and when they just get Roxas and Xion into the Organization, Xigbar is revealed to be Xanze's father (OMG BBQ PLOT TWIST!) when Zexion pressures Xigbar ot tell the truth and Marluxia accidentally talks.

Lexaeus threatens to beat down Marluxia and Larxene, but they quickly flee.

Oh, and Xanze Falcon Punches Zexion in the face.

Slowly Xigbar admits to still caring deeply about her and after a discussion about the incident with Enza's and Zexion's Parent's deaths and Ansem's file, they quickly patch their relationship up.

During the course of a few months, Saix looses his memories, gets them back, Xanze and Demyx start to grow apart due to her relationship with Saix, and everyone at Castle Oblivion is killed by Sora. Axel and Saix struggle to remember why they were holding on to the thin line of memories from their years as best friends, but Saix is just so... different...

Sora goes to sleep for a few months, and the story jumps one year forward.

Roxas is gone, Xion is forgotten, and the Organization is falling apart. When Demyx is killed by Sora, Saix had already captured Kairi, so Xanze starts to talk with the girl about a Heart and Sora. Xanze realizes she wants to kill Kairi, but she can't. (I guess you can say she had a soft spot for Kairi).

Xanze goes to Traverse Town to destroy the Keyblade Weilder Sora. During the struggle (more like an ass-kicking) Saix comes in and stops Xanze from taking the fight too far. He takes her back to the Castle.

There, Xanze awakens in time to talk a bit with Xigbar about Sora breaking into the Castle that Never Was. Later, though, she rushes to find him-but he's already been defeated by Sora. He gives her one of his awrroguns, which gives Xanze the ability to change Carron's form into a mint green colored arrowgun identical to Sharpshooter.

Luxord engages in a fight with Sora, which gives Xanze enough time to find Saix. They talk until Sora bursts into the room (having defeated Luxord).

Saix forces Xanze behind a barrier so he can fight Sora, but he is also defeated. He lips the words "I Love You" to Xanze as he fades.

Now it's Xanze's turn. She fights Sora and his friends, but when she's about to shoot Sora through his heart her arrowgun clicks empty! Riku attacks her with magic which leaves her open to any attack-and Kairi seizes the opportunity.

Having been defeated by Kairi, Xanze refuses to loose but is starting to fade. She ends up limping and falling into Sora's arms. She mistakes him for her father and even Roxas, but after realizing he's just Sora she apologizes and buries her face into his chest.

As she fades, Sora mutters to her, "Xanze?" but then she disappears. "...Scout?"

Now, having faded and the Organization been defeated, Aerith reveals herself to Xanze and tells her about how Kingdom Hearts has given the whole Organization (and Namine) another chance.

Xanze jumps at the chance, and that's where the story ends... but then there's the sequel!

**Part III: Timeline Afterwards**

Currently Xanze is stuck with Xemnas trying to save the Organization. So far Xanze single-handedly won back Xemnas, and together they made it through Port Royal to win back Vexen. The Turks were causing problems in Traverse Town, but Xanze and Xemnas were unable to fight them when the Dragoon Nobodies and other Heartless stepped into the picture. Yuffie was injured when her lung was punctured.

Xemnas is also revealed to be able to use a Keyblade!

The gang started to freak out because Aerith was around any longer to fix such a serious wound... and when all hope seemed lost and that Yuffie was going to die, Vexen had woken up and ordered Tifa and Cloud to get the supplies he needed to heal Yuffie. Afterwards, with Yuffie fixed, Xanze and Xemnas needed to move on to the next world-but Cloud goes with them! Great.

The trio wound up in Olympus Coliseum, where Xemnas and Coud developed a sudden rivlary and Xanze learned that Cloud is suffering from the destruction of his world and the death of his two close friends Aerith and Zack. Hercules didn't enter the games because he wished to fight off the Heartless. Xemnas and Xanze decide to enter the games because the Heartless they're looking for might be attracted to Xemnas's Keyblade.

After they fought their way through ten or so rounds, Phil informed Xanze and Cloud that they would have to fight each other.

Back in Traverse Town, Squall and Merlin return, but Yuffie is still under Vexen's care. Merlin leaves again, unsure of when he will return. Back in Olympus, Scout and Cloud engaged in a brief fight when a Solid Armor attacks. Xemnas saves Xanze's life, and after defeating the heartless with the help of Hercules, Lexaeus is returned to them.

They head back to Traverse Town to sleep off their mission, and Aerith admits that Xemnas is warming up to Xanze.

_More to come as I update (slowly :/) _**Darkness Rising**.

**Part IV: Relationships (you can also find more in the next chapter)**

On a scale of one to ten, 1 being "Greatest Friend Ever" and 10 being "I seriously want to kill you with a spoon right now", how does Xanze get along with everyone in the story?

Xemnas: 4-8 (She gets closer to him during **Darkness Rising**)

Xigbar: 2 (she's still pissed off that he wasn't around for her)

Xaldin: 2

Vexen: 1 (Surprisingly, but it's mainly because he taught her medicine and she trusted him most because he was the one who recruited her).

Lexaeus: 2

Zexion: 1

Saix: 1

Axel: 2

Demyx: 3 (Loves him to death, but he's such a selfish brat sometimes).

Luxord: 9 (She'll give her life for him, but he always causes problems that she's stuck fixing).

Marluxia: 5

Larxene: 5

Roxas: 1

Xion: 1

Sora: 10 (I wonder why *sarcasm hint hint*)

Kairi: 7 (admittedly Xanze has a soft spot for Kairi)

Riku: 8

Donald: 9

Goofy: 9

Skittles: 1

Carlton: 1 (It's still alive, yes)

**Part V: Real life situations**

How would Xanze react to Real Life Situations? Well... here are some examples.

You say: "Do you want to help me rob a bank?"

She'll say: "What's my cut?"

You say: "Kick that puppy!"

She'll say: "FALCON PAWNCH!" Then you'll get punched like poor Zexion.

You say: "OMG Buttered Toast!"

She'll just face palm.

You say: "Xigbar hates you."

She'll say: "No shit Sherlock."

You say: "Xigbar's your dad."

She'll also say: "No shit Sher-wait what?"

OR

You say: "Xigbar's your dad."

She'll say: "Duh."

You say: "Tomato."

She'll say: "Get a life."

You say: "Potato."

She'll say: "This guide is getting ridiculous."

_It also helps if you read _**Chase the Dark**_, one-shots that are sometimes in alternate universes._

**Part VI: Origins**

Carron: originally mean to be a repeat off the name of my female Ivysaur on my Pokemon FireRed game, Carron. Directly translated it is a Greek name for girls that means "Pure", which refers to the arrowgun's almost pure white color. Due to the fact it is a female name, Xanze often refers to Carron as a "she".

Zane: In the English origin, was meant to be a boy's name, but it can be used as a girl's. It means "God's Grace" or "Beloved". Here it is pronounced "Zah-nay", a slight ryhme to "Zazane" which is an Australian-origin girl's name (to relate to Xigbar's surfer accent because everytime I think of surf, I think of the beautiful beaches of Australia).

Xanze: Zane with an X. DUH.

**Part VII: Creating Xanze**

Creating Xanze was a very easy process. Part VI refers to the name origins. Surprisingly searching into the meaning of the names took me longer than actually coming up with them.

_First process_-features. I decided that she would be Xigbar's daughter, so I had to make her look like his. Simply enough, right? A female Xigbar! XD

_Second process_-personality. At first I wanted Xanze to get along with Sora, but that wouldn't be any fun. So, I made her personality based off mine, only MUCH more mellow.

_Third process_-weapons. Well, I simply love explosives and I know alot about grenades and tanks, so I gave her my favorite explosive weapon... the rocket launcher. The sniper rifle came from the similarity to Xigbar's arrowguns without begin too close. An arrowgun, but it's actually a sniper rifle.

_Fourth process-_The Reverse ability. Before I revealed Xanze's ability to reverse anything, I was sitting with my mom and wondering... well, all the easy and good abilities were taken... so what was I left with? Mind control? Nah. Can turn into smoke? Not exactly the best thing. Shape shift? What if she's confused for a Heartless? Forget it, shape shift if overused anyway. I started playing with my phone and put the camera in negative. I took a picture... and it hit me! REVERSE! What a genius idea!

**Part VIII: Tricky Tricky **

Updating was (and still is) the hardest part. Writer's block is ALWAYS lurking somewhere in the corner of your mind...

_That's all for now! I'll add more to this as I think of things and as I update Darkness Rising. Hope this helped! Keep checking back for updates!_


	2. Relationships

**Xanze's Relationships with the other characters:**

**Xemnas: **Even as the Superior Xanze was never shown to have as much respect for him as some of the other members. She was never afraid to go toe-to-toe with him, but she falters at the thought of actually taking him on in combat. He isn't afraid to answer any questions she has for him, and he finds her to be a loyal subject. He put her in the fourth seat after realizing she never particularly questioned what had to be done… and due to popular demand. Demyx cough Zexion cough Mission records cough.

**Xigbar: **At first Xigbar seemed to know Xanze and his attitude towards her since she was discovered as a Nobody was cold-shoulder. Xanze, though, didn't remember him. Though he shown to have moments where he would give his life for her, he always went right back to ignoring her. Now, he is a loving father but he lets her have her freedoms, and he wishes to make up for all the years he has missed of her life.

**Xaldin: **Xanze isn't very fond of holding a conversation with Xaldin, but they do not mind asking each other for favors. Sometimes he'll invite her out for a drink, and sometimes they'll share distant memories that once belonged to their Somebodies.

**Vexen: **She opened up to him first ever since he found her as a Nobody. He was curious about Xigbar's attitude towards her, but decided to leave the situation alone. When Xanze was shown to have an interest in medical studies and studies almost as much as Zexion, he took her under his wing and taught her for two years about things like the Keyblade, Heartless, healing, etc., alongside Zexion. They have a sarcastic relationship with each other.

**Lexaeus: **Since he is quiet, Xanze finds that talking with Lexaeus is a chore in and of itself. She has only had four missions with him, but they seemed to last longer than intended. Xanze found it weird that he spoke more to Roxas than to her.

**Zexion: **When she first joined the Organization Xanze became fast friends with Zexion, seeing him as a younger brother she never had. She trained under Vexen with him and they especially enjoy having sea-salt ice cream together. After his death Xanze didn't know whether to be sad or to just move on… but after a while she just accepted things as they were.

**Saix: **Take a guess. This blue-haired Berserker is Xanze's partner, and he seems to have a soft spot for her… but don't expect a straight answer if you were to ask him if he had to choose between a friendship with Axel or a friendship with Xanze. He cares for Axel just as much as he does Xanze… but he can never tell her what he and Axel really planned on doing with the Organization.

**Axel: **Axel gets along with Xanze incredibly well. They've had many missions together, but he's not the best conversation starter when it comes to her. She always has to start. Unfortunately, after the Castle Oblivion incident she never talked to him as often. Axel wonders is she's caught on to what he and Saix were planning to do with the Organization…

**Demyx: **Xanze's best friend… Poor kid, all he ever wanted was to be with her! Oh, but then Saix just _had_ to come into the picture. Demyx is known not to be stubborn but rather jealous, and he becomes envious of Xanze's relationship with Saix. When he is killed by Sora, Xanze is devastated despite them leaving off on a bad note. How ironic.

**Luxord: **Xanze and Zexion found him in Radiant Garden—well it's not so much Radiant Garden anymore. Luxord's best friend, a girl by the name of Kin, died and the only reason he was in the Organization was to get his heart back. Crushed, Xanze tended to help him along when he needed someone to pick him up. Sometimes, though, she gets tired of holding his hand and subsequently demands that he gets over himself.

**Marluxia: **Oh ho, now there's a sight for sore eyes! Xanze always mocked him for his pink hair and flower power, but she's never done anything to truly hurt his feelings… especially since he makes very snide remarks about her hair. It's just prematurely graying… or is it just genetic? After he spills about Xigbar being her father, she was never angry with him… and he was killed off in Castle Oblivion too quickly to be confronted about it.

**Larxene: **What. A. Bitch. But in all honesty, Xanze finds Larxene tolerable at times. Unknown to most, Xanze and Larxene know how to have a girl's night out and tend to hang out with each other when paired up on missions.

**Roxas: **Xanze sees Roxas as a child who needs a mother… well, that's just how her instincts see him. She is always smothering him and watching over him to make sure he isn't hurt (Axel wonders if the boy's suffocated), but Roxas doesn't mind the attention. Xanze explains things to him when he asks, and she doesn't mind going out of her way for him. Her behavior, however, doesn't lead her to stop him when he leaves the Organization nor does she make an attempt to bring him back.

**Xion: **Xanze treats her as equally as Roxas, but unlike Roxas Xion actually looks up Xanze as a true mother or role-model. Roxas just accepts her, and Xion adores her. Even though Xanze knows about Xion being a puppet, she keeps quiet and doesn't tell number 14. Unknown to the Organization, Xanze is hurt when Xion is killed by Roxas… but then she starts to forget Xion's name. Now Xion is only a whisper of a memory that Xanze can never forget (restless nights, nightmares, secrets, laughs, a chain of memories)…


End file.
